


Of Family, Fangs and Dinners

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Angels In National City [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Little bit of family drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Alex stresses about introducing Semyazza to Eliza over Thanksgiving, but a vampire nest threatens to complicate her plans.





	1. Freakout

Myzza had been with Alex for a month and they had worked into a routine. They had grown more comfortable around each other. Which had lead to Alex's newest obssesion: preparing for her mother's Thanksgiving visit. Eliza knew that Alex had been looking into adoption, but she didn't know that Myzza even existed, let alone that she was an angel.

Alex groaned, dropping her head into her hands. Myzza emerged from her room and sat down on the sofa next to Alex. "This is about Eliza?"

Alex laughed humourlessly. "You've been here a month and you already read me like a book."

Myzza opened her mouth to say something, but Alex cut her of. "Please don't say you watched us for years; its just weird."

Myzza huffed in response, nose contorting delicately.

"Look, I just want _one_ Thanksgiving to go smoothly." Alex grumbled.

Myzza nodded sagely. "Yes, your family does have rather bad luck with Thanksgiving dinners, don't you?" Alex just gave her a pouty look and continued her frantic plans.

"I've never had a Thanksgiving." Myzza remarked.

Alex's head shot up in surprise. "Really?"

Myzza sent her a superior look. "It's an American holiday, Alex, and if you can't tell by my accent; I'm not American. And, in case you were wondering, neither the British nor Angels celebrate Thanksgiving."

Alex groaned again. "Great. Now I have to make this your best Thanksgiving ever."

Myzza smiled gently. "No, you don't."

 

In the days leading up to Thanksgiving, Alex and Myzza had similar variations of that conversation many times. Alex never won. Ever. For better or for worse, Eliza was delayed and so wouldn't arrive until the actual dinner itself. Which didn't really help Alex's nerves one bit.

As everyone began to arrive at Kara's appartment, Alex tried to come up with something to say to her mother. Myzza was entertained by watching Mon- El and Winn battle over a video game. She had her head tilted to the side like she always did when she encountered something new.

Knock. Knock. Coming from the door.

Kara looked over her glasses and broke into a wide smile. She rushed to open the door, Alex trailing after her. The door flung open to reveal Eliza Danvers, immediately swarmed by Kara's excited hug.

"Hello, girls." Eliza greeted warmly.

"Eliza!" Kara squeaked. 

"Hey, Mom." Alex replied, smiling brightly at the sight of her mother.

Kara ushered Eliza in and a chorus of greetings rose up from the room. Eliza didn't see Myzza around James. Alex waited several minutes for Eliza to settle in before Kara bobbed away. 

"Um, Mom. There's something I want to talk to you about." Alex began.

Concern flashed across Eliza's face. "Is everything okay, Alex?"

Alex shook her head and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to introduce- Myzza! Can I borrow you?"

"Yes." 

Before Alex could blink, Myzza was standing behind her. She knew from Eliza' startle that Myzza had done her ''appearing angel' routine. Or, at least Eliza hadn't seen her come over, which was likely.

"Mom, this is Myzza." The agent said.

"Myzza?" Eliza repeated. " It's good to meet you." She held her hand out for Myzza to shake. The angel in question stared at her with her quizzical tilt. Instead of taking the offered hand, Myzza raised her finger. Alex prepared for the worst, ready to lunge for Myzza if things got out of control. But all Myzza did was press Eliza's nose, with a soft "boop."

Eliza smiled. "I've never heard the name Myzza before."

Myzza shrugged. "I wouldn't've thought so. It's short for Semyazza. It's biblical, so very few parents would name their children that."

"Is your family religious?" Eliza asked. Alex held her breath, waiting for Myzza to say something really weird. 

Myzza shook her head. " Well it's not the word I would use. I think Dad just made it up of the top of his head."

And with that, Myzza made her way back to Winn and Mon- El's game.

Alex gave her mother an awkward smile. "So now you've met her..."

Eliza laughed. "Well, she's an interesting character, certainly. She's sweet though. Did you adopt her?"

Alex chuckled a little. "Yeah. That was the other thing I wanted to mention."

Eliza looked at her expectantly.

"Myzza's kind of an- well- um- an angel. She's an angel."

Eliza laughed. "It's great that you think that about her already."

Alex groaned. "No, she really _is_ an angel- wings and smiting and all."

Eliza just stared at her in confusion. And suddenly, Myzza was standing between them. "It is the truth, Eliza Danvers."

Alex face palmed.

Winn called out, "Show the wings!"

He recieved multiple glares, but Myzza stepped back, sighing. The lights flickered before her body burst into light. The wall behind her was filled with the great shadows of her wings. Eliza stared in shock.

"Still really cool." Winn muttered. He was ignored.

Myzza folded her wings and the lights came back on. "Is that satisfactory proof? Because Alex needed to be attacked by demons to believe it."

Eliza looked between Alex and Myzza before shaking her head. "Aliens are on thing but angels are another."

Alex laughed for real, leading her mother into the fray of the assembled guests. "Yeah, she has that affect on people."

 

The food was just being set up when there came a knock on the door. Kara looked over her glasses and looked to see who it was. Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Who is that?" she mumbled cautiously walking to the door. But Myzza was already up and crossing the room. Her eyes were alight with excitement and she was flinging the door open before anyone could stop her.

 __" _Samandriel_!"


	2. Sister

" _Samandriel_!" 

Myzza flung the door open to reveal a young man with a broad smile on his face.

"Hey, Myzza!" He pulled her into a huge hug, stepping back into the hallway and swinging her around. She laughed with delight.

Alex and the others just watched from inside, unsure what to make of the spectacle. When the man put Myzza down, she immediately dragged him inside.

"Alex, this is my brother, Samandriel." 

The floppy haired man smiled cheerfully and waved.

"Samandriel, this is Alex." Myzza's eyes sparkled as she made the introductions. "She took me in."

Samandriel's smile is genuine and full of kindness. "Thank you, Alex Danvers, for protecting my little sister." he cast a grin at Myzza, who playfully slapped his arm.

"You're welcome..." Alex stammered, feeling very put on the spot. She knew Myzza had siblings, she'd mentioned them a lot, but she'd never put much thought into actually _meeting_ them. She'd been so busy preparing for her mother's visit that she hadn't considered that Myzza might want to see her own family. She felt a little guilty.

 "Are you gonna stay for dinner?" Alex asked.

Myzza looked between Alex and Samandriel and twitched, trying to decide what she should do.

"You're welcome as well, Samandriel." Alex added.

If Myzza's eyes weren't dazzling before, they were then. She flung herself at Alex, nerly knocking the agent of her feet, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Alex!"

Samandriel smiled akwardly as he pulled Myzza of off Alex. "Don't feel you need to. This your family thing."

Eliza took hold of his elbow and pulled him further into the room. "You're Myzza's family, and from what I hear, she saved my girls."

Myzza's eyes widened and she glanced at her brother ominously. Samandriel smirked back at her. "And what's all this about my _baby sister_ killing Lilith all on her own?"

Myzza shuffled nervously. She reminded Alex of all the times she and Kara had been caught flying.

"I didn't know it _was_ Lilith. If I had, I would've prayed, but I didn't have time." Myzza protested. Alex saw a mirror reflection of her squabbles with Kara in the angels. It was clear, though, they were playing. It was adorable to think of all powerful angels poking their tongues out at each other. Literally.

"I'll pull up an extra chair." Kara chirruped. "You guys don't eat, do you?"

Samandriel nodded. "No, though I'm sure your meal is fantastic."

Kara snorted in laughter. "That's really nice of you to say."

 

The food was prepared and chairs pulled up. The angels perched akwardly on the corner of the table, watching the proceedings with intense fascination. It was humorous to see them take such an interest in mudane human things. It reminded Alex a little of Mon- El and Kara when they came to earth. She didn't have a reference for J'onn, though she knew things were a lot harder for him. The angels, though, seemed much less confused than the aliens. 

"Hey, _Samandriel,_ is it?" Winn asked.

"Please, call me Alfie if you like." Samandriel said.

"Alfie?" Winn repeated.

Samandriel nodded cheerfully. "The name of my vessel."

There was an uncomfortable pause. The issue of vessels was a delicate subject: the D.E.O members doubted the morality of taking over someone else's body and nothing Myzza could say about consent made them any more okay with it. They were just thankfull that, if Myzza was to be believed, her vessel was her own. But clearly, Samandriel or Alfie did things the traditional way. The silence was only broken when Winn finished what he was going to say.

"You got any embarassing baby Myzza stories?"

Both the angels laughed. Myzza had a high pitched giggle that no one rarely heard. Alex wondered if it was her brother's presence. After all, people behaved differently depending on who they were with. Alex internally sighed. Myzza took up most of her thoughts; constantly analyzing her, questioning her reasoning. When she had the time, she wanted to ask Eliza if she ever felt like this.

 "Myzza's only been with us for three years and with Father before that. So, no I'm afraid I don't. Although Myzza is the baby of Heaven."

"I haven't taken the title of Most Adorable Angel from you." Myzza points out in the same joking tone.

There's another round of laughter before Kara explains, "We have a tradition where we go round the table and all say what we're thankful for this year."

The angels watch with interest as each of them stands and makes their declarations. Eventually the circle reaches them. Myzza takes her turn first after some prompting from Alex. Another thing Alex takes note on is Myzza's complacancy in family activities like this. She has to be explicitly told to do it.

Still, the younger angel stands. "I'm thankful for acceptance."

She said nothing else and sat down again. Samandriel play punched her arm and she poked him back.

"Samandriel, would you like to say something?" Eliza offered.

Samandriel smiled sweetly. "That's very kind of you." he thought for a minute for rising to his feet. "I'm thankful for peace in Heaven."

Myzza cringed.  Samandriel sat down again.

"No one's killed each other yet?"

Samandriel shook his head. "Michael and Lucifer are being very civil with each other."

"How's Michael after... everything?"

"He's doing well. Father healed most of the damage and Raphael is working with him. Oh, and Balthazar has lost all restraint since you left."

Myzza laughed and groaned at the same time and face palmrd. 

"I think he's taken up residence on Earth now. Everyone misses you. Gadreel says to watch your right guard." 

Myzza laughed again, radiant with happiness. 


	3. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm British, don't celebrate Thanksgiving and have a vague idea of people's traditions. The most I really know is there's a turkey and its maybe in the Autumn.

The DEO was in a flurry of activity. Supergirl and Mon- El were missing.

It was the day after Thanksgiving and they had gone to investigate a string of disappearences around an old warehouse. (Cause cliches.) However, they seemed to have disappeared themselves; they hadn't checked in, they weren't answering calls. A team of agents had swept the warehouse completely, top to bottom. There was no sign of them.

Alex was pacing behind Winn's back as he attempted to track them, with no luck. And Alex's increasingly frantic movements were freaking him out. Eliza saw this and pulled her daughter away. "Alex, calm down."

Alex protested as she was pulled into the lab. "Mom, Kara's missing."

"I know," Eliza soothed. "But you're npt going to help her by scaring Winn out of his mind."

There came a fluttering of wings as Myzza and Samandriel appeared.

Alex glanced at them hopefully. Myzza shook her head. "There's no sign of them."

Alex groaned in frustration and stormed from the room.

"But, Alex-" 

The agent was gone and the young angel sighed. Samandriel put his arm around her.

Eliza cast her a smile. "Don't worry. She's just worried about her sister."

Myzza grinned up at Samandriel. "That I can understand. But we  _did_ find something in the warehouse."

Samandriel picked up her sentence. "We found the bodies of the missing people. They were completely drained of blood."

Myzza started talking again. "We think Kara and Mon-El got caught up with vampires."

"Vampires?" Eliza repeated.

Myzza and Samandriel nodded. Myzza spoke up. “It can’t be as much of a stretch as angels.”

“Semyazza!” Samandriel reprimanded.

”Sorry.” Myzza sighed. “But the point still stands; Kara and Mon- El are neck deep in trouble.”

Eliza shook her head slowly still trying to catch up to the angels. “How powerful are vampires, to be able to stop Kara and Mon- El?”

Myzza and Samandriel exchanges looks. Myzza explained, “Well, they’re stronger and faster than a human, but not as strong or fast as Kara. They have enhanced senses just as good as Kara’s. Sunlight and stakes don't have any effect." She turned to Samandriel. "We need deadmans' blood." And then she disappeared.

"What's deadman's blood?" Eliza asked.

"It's like a tranquilizer for vampires." Samandriel replied. "That and decapitation are the only things that keep them down."

Eliza nods numbly. "No stakes?"

Samandriel shakes his head. "No stakes."

Myzza appears back in the room, announced by her signature flutter. She holds a big litre bottle of crimson blood. "Well, brother. Let's get hunting."


End file.
